


【横说】温柔一车

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【横说】温柔一车

车3.0

 

说说要把成年后第一次给横横，但是说说超级怕疼，一直做不好心理建设，把这事一拖又拖，拖得大学都快毕业了，横横跟他点了三百个头，一定轻一定温柔，绝对不会弄疼你。

总算要跟横横睡觉了，洗了三次澡的说说感觉自己紧张得仿佛是个要破处的二八少女，懒得矫情了，套了一身睡衣去隔壁房间找横横，爬上横横床的时候才发现慌乱中连内裤都没穿，想爬下来都晚了，横横把睡前读物搁在了一边，看着他一头湿发闻着他一身橙子味沐浴露的香气，愣了神。

“那个，你说好要温柔一点的哈？”

——以上是两人滚上床的最后一句台词。

 

说说好甜，横横一边不得章法地吻他，一边忍不住在心里感叹。

不是橙子沐浴露的味道，是说说嘴里的甜香可口，嘴唇像沾着艳粉色的蜜，舌尖像裹着猩红的糖，每一颗牙齿都像莹白的霜。

没有章法的亲吻容易缺氧，两个人都喘得上气不接下气，横横摸着他微红的脸，去吻他的耳廓，舌尖濡湿耳洞刺穿出糜意水声，嘴唇裹住柔软的耳垂吮出清晰的响动，说说从耳朵红到脖子，躲避不开只能轻声地软叫。

太可爱了。

横横如实在他耳边把字眼厮磨给他，男孩子对这个形容词的本能抗拒引得他揪住了脑边的床单，指节用力到泛白，嗓音却压抑到喑哑。

咬着嘴唇的牙齿若隐若现，横横探过去亲吻他的唇，小心翼翼的，带着点试探，说说回应了他的吻，从他嘴上讨些柔软的安抚。

横横被他迎合的积极吻痒了，忍不住笑出来，说说反而有点害羞地捂住了脸，小声地叫他快一点往下走。

横横摸着他睡衣下柔软的腰，指尖慢慢往上细细触摸他每一处的凹陷，亲吻他的脸颊跟他说你太瘦了啦，说说怕痒地躲闪他的手，左闪右闪就蹭到了胸口，明明是平坦的没有肉的位置，却因为横横的指尖蹭出异样的快感来，吓得两个人都一顿。

说说紧张地看着他，小声说，你再摸摸。

横横干脆把他的睡衣都堆到了他胸口，把雪白的胸口露在了面前，粉嫩的乳尖正颤巍巍地立起来，横横觉得好玩，用手指掐了一下，说说就忍不住叫出了声。

这么大反应，横横不敢掐了，指尖轻轻地搓揉，直到尖端完全挺立起来横横突然福至心灵低头就舔了一下，说说难以置信地看着他，横横见他不拦就干脆含了上去，像吸什么一样吮了几下，说说涨红了脸拍打他的肩和背：“你你你、你放开那里、这样太奇怪……”

横横松开了嘴只用舌尖去舔弄，说说咬着指尖瞪他，眼里竟汪汪地像随时能哭出来。

他嘴上说不行，可裆下却明显鼓了起来，横横趴在他身上对他的反应清楚得不行，更加卖力地伺候他，只是注意力太集中忘了照顾另一边，还是说说自己忍不了了抬手去摸，一下子被横横拉住了手，十指相扣地压在床单上。

等他去亲吻冷落了半天的另一边时，说说终于发出了舒服的哼叫，跟猫一样又娇又腻。

横横伸了只手去抚摸他的后背，沿着脊椎骨的位置从上往下摸，探进睡裤里发现说说连内裤都没穿，摸了一手凉软的臀肉，指尖沿着股缝探进去，滑进了湿软的穴口，说说紧张地用两条腿夹住了他的腰，前段炽热的位置蹭弄着横横同样发胀的鼓包，咬着指尖的嘴里压抑着细碎的呻吟。

本来该开始扩张了，横横却突然想到了别的玩法，他亲了亲说说的脸上几颗性感的小痣，哑着声跟他耳语：“你自己弄给我看看嘛？”

说说皱着眉摇头，撒娇似的拉他的手指，在你面前耻度太大了吧……

可横横坚持想看，说说拗不过他，只能往下褪了点裤子，自己摸到前面开始撸动，横横往后退开了一些距离看着他动，这果然太羞耻了，说说闭上了眼不敢看他，张开腿自我催眠，横横不在，横横不在……

他动得很慢，不知道是出于紧张还是什么，粉色的肉茎在他细白的手指里挺动，一点点涨成艳一点的红，表面上的青筋浮起来，连同手背上的和小臂上的薄薄肌肉，尖端上慢慢冒出透明色的汁液，说说闭着眼不敢看他，却冷不防被舔了一下囊袋，吓了一跳差点就射了，低头看埋在自己两腿间的横横，突然红透了脸。

横横舔弄他的囊袋和柱体，甚至舔了他的手指，再沾着他自己的体液往下去探另一张柔软的小口，说说难以忍受地仰起了脸，横横稍微抬起了他的腿和屁股，把濡湿的液体往穴口送去，体液不够就用唾液，哪怕洗了三次澡说说还是被这一下给逼疯了，难以忍受地挣动起来。

“别乱动。”

横横摁住他继续舔，说说单手捂住了红得能滴血的脸颊，嘴里发出难以辨认的各种胡乱呻吟。

光是这般还不够，横横一边舔一边还包裹着说说懈怠了的手指跟他一起撸动，濡湿够了用手指探进穴口里去抽穿，啵一声亲在囊袋上，里头恰好用两根手指探进了深处，说说惊得整个人一弹，一下子喷在了横横脸上。

说说捧着他脸给他擦干净，这点当儿底下已经从两根多到三根，第四根也跟着要进去了，说说咬着下唇皱着眉哼叫，软软地用手指搅着被单拧动了腰，绯红的眼角撇着他似乎是催促他快点。

横横亲吻着他发颤的大腿根说我们约好了要温柔一点来，说说倒急了起来，你再温柔这前戏都能做到天亮了，一边勾他睡裤的带子，一边用屁股去找他的鼓胀，横横乐于见他积极的模样，在他努力对准的时候帮了他一把，极尽全力地一下子冲撞了进去，里面湿热滚烫一下子就能捣到底，说说仰着脸说不出话，不知道是疼的还是爽的，横横俯身去亲他，疼吗？

说说缓了半天劲才从天花板上收回神，轻轻摇了摇头，掌心摸着横横腹部上紧绷的肌肉，嘴角一勾：但想疼一点……

横横架起他的腿开始往里捣，说说的叫声越来越压抑不住，后头干脆毫不保留地叫了出来，把灭顶的刺激的决堤的快感，全部喊给他听。

里面好热，好紧，好软，横横舒服得忘了北，也忘了要温柔一点，应了他想疼点的愿想，又深又狠地一次次刺穿，把低哑的呻吟都撞成了拔高的乱叫，到后来还带上了不知道是真是假的哭腔，连前段都没碰就硬生生给说说撞射了。

横横把自己拔出来抱着说说翻了个身，再次从背后抵进去，进到更深的地方，说说一声尖叫才刚出声，就被他自己堵进了枕头里。

腰被捞起来勉强用两个膝盖撑住，整个上身塌陷在枕头和床褥里，蝴蝶骨漂亮得像精致的艺术品惹横横低头去细细地亲吻，最后咬在了白嫩的肩膀上，再细细往脖侧的方向吻过去，留下一排暧昧的吻痕。

说说的臀线翘得可人，横横一边往里面冲撞一边揉搓着发红的臀肉，紧致的腰线上细密的肌肉线条，再巡到说说胸口去搓揉发硬的乳粒，冷不防说说蒙在枕头里边喘边说了句，横、横横好棒，听得横横一个激灵差点就泄在了里面，连忙把自己抽了出来。

“怎么了？”说说汗津津地回头看他，濡湿的额角和刘海和眼角上晶莹的泪渍相得益彰。

“没、没什么……”横横不敢说他没带套怕射里面了不好清理，说说看不懂他的纠结，后面还空虚着，以为他是出什么情况了，就转过身来给他含着舔，横横本来就快到巅峰，哪经得住这个，连忙要推开他。

说说着急地想要他，自己跨腿坐了上来，祺程的姿势一下子就进得极深，也不管不顾地自己震起了腰，横横难以抗拒地舒服出声，说说明明害羞得要命还是努力地律动，分明有种不把他榨出来就不停的架势。

横横见也推不开他，干脆破罐破摔地配合他一起动，一个挺身就把说说撞软了腰，一下子跌进了横横怀里，抱着说说重新躺下做最后的冲刺。

最后终于射在了说说身体里，说说也几乎高潮到痉挛，抱着他的脖子软得不想动弹了。

“你刚才做的时候说什么？”

“嗯……？我说……横横好棒~”

“再说两句。”

“最喜欢横横了~”

“嗯！”


End file.
